This invention concerns prioritizing bi-directional communication data in a broadcast system.
Home entertainment set-top box systems which combine Personal Computer and television functions (PC/TV functions) are increasingly becoming generic, User interactive, multiple source and multiple destination communication devices. Such systems are required to communicate in different data formats between multiple locations for a variety of applications in response to User requests. For example, a set-top box system may receive data from satellite or terrestrial sources comprising High Definition Television (HDTV) broadcasts, Multi-point Microwave Distribution System (MMDS) broadcasts and Digital Video Broadcasts (DVB). A set-top box system may also receive and transmit data via telephone (e.g. the Internet) and coaxial lines (e.g. cable TV) and from both remote and local sources such as Digital Video Disk (DVD), CDROM, VHS and Digital VHS (DVHS(trademark)) type players, PCs, and many other types of sources.
It is desirable for a set-top box system to be able to support bi-directional communication and in-home control functions and to be able to access and decode information from multiple broadcast sources. It is also desirable for a set-top box system to be able to seamlessly combine the decoded information for presentation to a User. There are a number of problems in achieving such a system. Specifically, problems arise in efficiently acquiring information of different data formats from different sources and prioritizing the processing of the information. These problems are addressed by a system according to the present invention.
A video decoder system processes packetized data including header information, payload information and attributes associated with the content of the payload information. The decoder system advantageously identifies and compares the attributes of the received packetized data with attributes in a predetermined hierarchical priority profile for associating individual attributes with a desired data output priority. The priority profile may be provided by a remote service provider, entered locally by a user or be a default pre-set profile. The received packetized data is collated and output based on the attribute comparison and in accordance with the desired output priority. The system thereby enables a user or service provider to adaptively prioritize services in a decoder for customization or structured billing purposes, for example.